The Girl All the Bad Guys Want
by momo fanatic
Summary: ok, uh well it's kinda KibaHina and KibaOC. basicly one day Hinata is acting strange. Kiba doesn't know what to think about this. I'm not good at summaries ok!
1. the change

**Ok, I was just watching this super cool vid and this just popped in2 my head! I know it's a bit odd but I think it might end out ok. It starts out… sigh Kiba P.O.V. but l8r it switches.**

**+ if I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction so just so y'all understand I don't own it**

* * *

It was Saturday morning. Shino and I were waiting at the training grounds for Kurenai-sensai and Hinata. We stood there in silence. Then, I noticed a figure skipping up with a bright smile.

"You seem to be in a good mood today Hinata," Shino said. She came to a stop in front of us. She nodded wildly.

"Training!" she randomly yelled. Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Hinata, are you feeling ok?" I asked. I looked at Akamaru. Maybe someone had used the transformation technique. Akamaru didn't seem to notice anything strange.

"I feel better than I ever have!" she exclaimed. It sounded kind of funny coming from her tiny little voice. Something was wrong with Hinata. Kurenai-sensai soon showed up.

"All right, today we'll be sparring!" Kurenai-sensai said.

* * *

Shino and Akamaru and I had all ready gone against each other. I wonder who Hinata was going to go up against…

"Hinata, why don't you go up against Kiba and Akamaru this time?" Kurenai-sensai said. Hinata nodded. She hopped over. She smiled as if she were scheming. Akamaru looked up at me bewildered.

"Ok, begin!" Kurenai-sensai yelled. Hinata stood there as if she were waiting for me to attack first. She stared at me challengingly. For some reason this really ticked me off.

"Tsuga!" I yelled as I went spiraling towards her. She stood there as if she were amused. I hit her full force, then there was a puff of smoke and in her place was a log (go log! XD). I stood there baffled.

Behind you! I heard Akamaru bark. Before I could even turn pain shot through my back.

"Jyuuken!" I heard Hinata yell. I fell to my knees for a second. I looked up to see Hinata with a pleased smile on her face. I gritted my teeth.

"Well done Hinata!" Kurenai-sensai congratulated.

"I let you beat me!" I yelled.

"Right, and you also knew that I used replacement and that would be why you stood there baffled?" she said. I gritted my teeth.

* * *

I still couldn't figure out why Hinata was acting so strange. It was strange seeing that smile on her face. After training, we went to get something to eat. Kurenai-sensai and Shino were acting as if everything was normal. Maybe it was just me. She was walking just as normal as ever. I couldn't help but stare at her wondering what was going on. After a while, she turned to look back at me. I quickly looked other way. She slowed down to match my pace.

"Why were you staring at me?" she asked.

"What?!" I yelled as if I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I'm not stupid! Now answer the question, why were you staring at me?! Can you answer a simple question?!" she said not looking at me once. I scanned my mind for something to say but I couldn't come up with a thing.

"You have been acting strange Hinata," Shino said.

"Who ever said that strange was bad?" she said with that half smile.

* * *

After today, nothing could surprise me. It seemed like the world had been thrown off balance. The meek Hinata had changed. When I got home, I was a bit depressed. I was still trying to figure out how she had beaten me today. No offense to Hinata or anything but losing to her is somewhat bad. On my standards at least, she was improving a little but she wasn't exactly the strongest ninja. Akamaru was just as confused.

"It's all right buddy! I'm sure it was just a one day thing!" I reassured Akamaru. I still had no idea what to expect to happen tomorrow with Hinata massive personality change.

**Ok, this is taking place like after the chuunin exams and the village is back to its strength. And I got my inspiration from this super cool vid:**


	2. out on a mission

**Chapter 2! All right, all right, all right! Uh still Kiba P.O.V. **

**And a lot hasn't changed meaning Naruto isn't in my owner ship. **

* * *

The next day Akamaru and I lazily walked to the same place we had been training the day before. When we got there, something was wrong. I looked around. I was the first one there… something was definitely wrong! Then I remembered that crazy dream I had. It made me laugh just thinking about it. What if it wasn't a dream? I've got to find out what day it is!

"Come on Akamaru!" I yelled. Akamaru jumped up my arm and sat down on my head as usual. We went running through Konoha.

"Why hello Kiba-"the lady at a store began.

"What is today!?" I yelled.

"I don't know, but you need to get to the Hokage's. Tsunade-sama has a mission for you and your friends!" the lady replied. I groaned. I'll have to find this out the hard way.

Hinata and Shino were all ready at the Hokage's palace. Tsunade was sitting at her desk looking annoyed.

"You should learn how to be on time Kiba," Shino said in that dull voice.

"We'll discuss Kiba's tardiness issues later! This mission you'll be going on will take a few days. It's a rather… odd mission," Tsunade said slowly.

"Odd, I think I might like this mission!" Hinata said. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. She looked at Shino and then me. We just shrugged.

"Well in this mission you'll be…"

* * *

"I find it rather odd that she picked us to go!" Hinata said. We were at the front gates about to set off on our mission.

"This is the kind of mission that idiot Naruto would get!" I said.

"It might be fun!" Hinata said.

"We're going to be humiliated!" I yelled.

"We might not be humiliated, oh wait, I keep forgetting Mister Chatterbox back there was with us!" Hinata said. It wasn't like she was being mean, it was more in a teasing manner.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Hinata?" I asked.

"Yeah, whatever, why don't we go ahead and get this mission over with?!" she said.

"No body is happy about this mission," Shino said. This really was a strange mission. And I was chosen to lead it! It was going to be weirder than usual the next couple of days.

* * *

**Yeah, I realized so far that I haven't had any humor so I'm guaranteeing that the next one will be funny! XD and what is this strange mission? You'll have to wait until tomorrow anybody who reads this. I highly doubt any one is but still…**


	3. The geisha, the dog, and the hobo

**OK next chapter…. This one'll be funny! I swear! Well… it'll be as funny as I can get! So if you don't think it's funny then sorry! **

**Naruto or its characters are still not under my ownership**

* * *

"So what are we suppose to do?!" Hinata yelled. I groaned. 

"I guess we must have been the only team with out a mission," Shino said.

"For the fact you're here that HAS to be the case!" Hinata said elbowing his arm. I could tell that Shino was irritated. You could only tell if you knew him really well.

"Kiba, since you're the leader of this mission, what do you suggest?" Shino said as if he was rubbing it in my face.

"This is going to be the most stupid, hardest, and embarrassing missions ever!" Hinata complained.

"Still, it is a mission. Well Kiba, what do we do now?" Shino said.

"Me?!" I yelled.

"You are the leader of this mission! So just come up with a plan or something!" Hinata said. I had never heard her that loud before. I wasn't sure if I could get used to it.

"Shino, you could sit this one out…" I suggested.

"Or maybe he could use his bugs to create props," Hinata said.

"Or that," I said. Shino was obviously not liking this mission. None of us really liked it. We were going to have to live through it though.

* * *

We were behind a curtain. Hinata was peering out at the audience. I was a bit worried if she could pull this off. Akamaru came crawling over, his head hung low. 

"It's ok Akamaru; it'll all be over soon. Hinata, are you sure you can do this?" I asked her. She looked back.

"Can _I _do this?! Can _YOU _do this?!" she whispered. Shino walked over.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he said.

"At least you don't have to wear this!" Hinata exclaimed, barely even a whisper. Shino's bugs started coming out of his sleeves.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with!" I grumbled.

The curtain pulled up. There stood Hinata wearing a geisha's outfit with lots of makeup. I was sitting on a cushion on the floor, behind Hinata, wearing an outfit that resembled something a hobo would wear. Akamaru was beside Hinata wearing a dress similar to Hinata's but he was wearing a wig. There were other people sitting on cushions, but they were just Shino's bug clones. They were in a line and of course, I was in the middle of it.

The audience, which was made up of kids, were laughing. Hinata had two fans. One was covering her face and the other she held behind her. Behind the fan she had over her face, I could see she was angry. Hinata wasn't going to ruin the mission! Was she?

She removed the fan from her face. She was smiling sweetly, as if the old Hinata had come back. Music started, and Hinata started to dance like a geisha. For a second I forgot it was Hinata. Akamaru just walked around in circles. All the kids laughed.

"Kiba!" Shino whispered from backstage. Now it was time for me to be the center of attention. I began making rude noises such as belching. The kids started laughing hysterically. Hinata just kept on dancing, just as we planned.

Akamaru then walked in front of Hinata. Hinata must not have seen him because she tripped over him. She went flying. The kids began laughing. This wasn't part of the act! Hinata was a flowery heap on the ground. I looked back at Shino. I didn't know what to do!

"Go along with it!" Shino whispered. I went along the best way I could think of. I started laughing. Hinata must not have known I was just acting. She stood up, glaring at me. She stomped over, and picked me up by the collar.

"Listen you!" she started yelling. Akamaru lunged at Hinata; she had turned to the kids who were laughing. Akamaru grabbed the back of her dress accidentily, ripping it. Hinata's eyes grew wide as she realized what happened. She had dropped me. She picked up one of her fans covering her exposed backside. She slowly scooted off the stage, making sure she faced the audience the whole time. Akamaru still had the fabric from her dress in his mouth.

I jumped up to the front of the stage. I made a goofy pose. I didn't know what else to do!

"And that concludes our comedy act!" I said. The curtains slammed shut in my face. I could hear the kids laughing. The bug clones quickly disintegrated into bugs. Akamaru had shook off his wig. Hinata was in the little room we had for a dressing room. I walked over to Shino rubbing the back of my neck.

"That didn't go like we thought it would," I said.

"They couldn't tell a difference. I'd say that this mission came out successful," he said.

"Successful?!" Hinata yelled walking out of the little room wearing her normal clothes. She still had the make up on her face. She obviously wasn't happy.

"Well it's your fault for not realizing I was just playing along!" I said. I was in a fowl mood. It was silent. Hinata stood there glaring at me. I could see her face getting red even with all the white on her face.

"Uh Hinata… your face is kind of getting red…" I said. She punched me in the face knocking me back into the wall. She stormed off. Shino and Akamaru came running over. I sat up rubbing my head. My nose was bleeding.

"Something is wrong with Hinata," Shino said. I looked over at him. You could barely tell, but he was worried for his comrade.

"What do you suppose we do?" I asked.

"Let's just head back to the village first. Then we'll come up with a plan," Shino said. Akamaru barked agreeing.

"Come on Hinata!" I yelled standing up. She looked over. She was washing the make up off her face. She must have been having a hard time because she had just smudged it all over her face. I started laughing.

"You could have been a clown instead!" I yelled. She just groaned throwing a shoe at me. It hit me in the head knocking me back down.

"Never let me agree to a mission where we have to perform at a kid's birthday party!!" Shino said.

**

* * *

**

**Ok, I tried my best at comedy! If you don't like it sorry! Well, any one who remotely cares it might be a while before I update again! **


	4. The Plan

**Ok, anybody who actually reads this, I won't be updating for a while because I'll be out of town… well it just depends. Either way I'll be writing more so either just be patient, or if I'll get internet some how be excited. **

It was the next day. Shino and I were meeting at the training grounds. Hinata was going to train at home today. Shino and I were going to try and figure out was up with Hinata. I was just then walking up. Shino was just standing. I wonder how long he's been standing like that… Akamaru barked.

"Have any ideas?" I asked. Shino shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Shino nodded.

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked Akamaru. Akamaru shook his head. I groaned.

"Maybe she's doing this to impress Naruto," Shino finally said.

"You don't think she'd go that far do you?" I asked. I really didn't think she would.

"What else could it be?"

"Well, there was that one time when Naruto, Hinata, Akamaru, and I were out on a mission. These guys had copied our faces or something and no one can tell a difference, not even dogs," I said somewhat hopefully.

"My bugs would be able to," Shino said.

"Maybe she's under a jutsu!" I said. Shino thought for a moment.

"That might be…," he said.

"Well how can we tell if it is?"

"Well, we can't tell Hokage-sama."

"Why?"

"Because if there really is nothing wrong with her, then we would have unnecessarily wasted time that she needs," Shino answered. I nodded.

"Then if is something wrong with her then we can go to the Hokage," I said.

"Exactly."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well I guess we just watch her."

"Like stalking?!" I yelled horrified.

"Kiba, we're not going to stalk her! This might just be something threatening to the village!" Shino said.

"Oh, okay good," I said.

"There is just one problem."

"What?"

"Hinata's byakugon."

"That is a bit of a problem…"

"We have to be extra cautious." I nodded.

"What do you think would happen if we get caught?"

"She punched you into a wall just for laughing at her. Just think of what she'd do if she caught you watching her." I thought for a moment. Horrible bloody images flooded my mind.

"I see your point!" I said a bit frightened.

"We'll meet her again tomorrow," Shino said walking away. I had a bad feeling about this.

**Ok this one was a bit pointless! But I have to put it… this'll kick start the zaniness! **


	5. No Luck

**Ok, the one after this one'll be the one that in a way reminds me of "Kakashi's True Face" or whatever that episode was called. **

Shino and I were back where we were the other day. I don't see why we didn't just do this yesterday… maybe he just needed to think. We didn't know where Hinata was.

"I've sent my bugs to find out where Hinata is. We need to take this as if it were a mission. In a way it IS a mission," Shino said.

"So… we're just going to act like we're hanging out or something?"

"Exactly."

"This is the best plan you could come up with?"

"In a way yes."

"In a way?!"

"The other idea I had we'll save for plan B."

"And when will we ever use this "plan B"?"

"When we've become desperate," one of Shino's bugs came buzzing by. It landed on Shino's hand.

"Well?"

"That's strange."

"What?"

"She's with Naruto."

"Where?"

"Where is Naruto usually at?"

"Good point."

"Come on," Shino said jumping off. I followed him. This was not going to end well.

* * *

"Did you get a hair cut?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"What?!" she yelled confused.

"Something seems different...," Naruto said thinking.

"Baka," Hinata mumbled.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

"Yeah I did baka!" she said irritated.

"I know!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh… my… goodness…," Hinata said.

"You got some new clothes!" Naruto said impressed with himself.

"I can't take any more of your stupidity!" Hinata said walking off. Shino and I ran over to Naruto (they didn't see what just happened).

"Where's Hinata?!" I yelled when I noticed she wasn't there.

"What is it?!" Naruto yelled.

"We need to talk to her!" I yelled.

"Maybe she was wearing make up," Naruto said thinking.

"What?!"

"Something is different about Hinata and I'm trying to figure it out!" Naruto said.

"Baka!" I groaned.

"Maybe she's been hanging out with you too much," Naruto said defensively.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" I yelled.

"She called me a baka and stormed off!" Naruto said.

"That proves that theory wrong," Shino said.

"Theory?" Naruto asked.

"It'll take too long to explain to some one like you Naruto!" I said. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Let's go Kiba," Shino said running to find Hinata. I followed him. Shino sent some more bugs out to search for her.

"Now we KNOW this can't be Hinata! Let's go to Hokage-sama!" I said.

"Maybe she just got over Naruto," Shino said.

"You don't want to report this to Hokage-sama?!"

"Be patient Kiba," Shino said. One of his bugs came back.

"Well?"

"She's back at her house," Shino said just as dull as always. I groaned.

"Now what are we suppose to do?!" Shino looked down at Akamaru.

"You can have Akamaru run over there and we can show up a while later saying he ran away," Shino said.

"Do you think you could do that Akamaru?" I asked. Akamaru nodded.

"Well then, let us begin on plan C.," Shino said.

"You had a plan C.?!" I yelled.

"I just now came up with plan C."

"Okay, Akamaru!" I said. Akamaru bounded off. Hopefully Hinata was going to buy this!

* * *

Akamaru P.O.V. (sum 1 besides Kiba! YAY!)

I ran to what I thought was the way to Hinata's. I was trying to remember how to get there. Did I take a left or a right? Maybe if I just followed her smell… I finally came to the Hyuuga district. Now I had to find Hinata. Hinata was just walking out her door. I ran up to her, barking happily.

"Akamaru? What are you doing here?" she asked kneeling down. I barked.

"Why aren't you with Kiba? Or is he here too?" she asked. I shook my head. (Akamaru is an intelligent dog remember?!)

"Why don't we go find him?" she asked. I didn't know what to do! Shino and Kiba were suppose to be coming here… but if we came and found them than it would be the same thing right?

"Come on!" she said. She activated her byakugon as she walked away. I followed her. This wasn't quite like the plan but that was okay. I walked beside her. She started to sing as she walked. I had never heard the song before:

'Cause we lost it all,

Nothing lasts forever,

I'm sorry I can't be,

Perfect,

And it's just too late,

And we can't go back,

I'm sorry I can't be,

Perfect.

(That's Perfect by Simple Plan)

"There they are!" she said ending the song. She walked down a street and turned a corner.

"Kiba!" she yelled. I turned the corner. There were Shino and Kiba.

"Uh, Hinata, hi, what are you- "

"Don't tell me you ditched Akamaru!" she yelled. He then noticed I was behind her.

"There you are Akamaru!" Kiba said. I ran over to Kiba.

"We were just looking for him," Shino said. She nodded.

"Right, sure you were. What were you doing to him that would make him run off?!" She yelled.

"What?!" Kiba yelled.

"Why else would Akamaru run off?" Hinata asked. Her hands on her hips.

"Well for one-"

"What ever you have to say I really don't want to hear it. So, I guess I'll see you guys later!" she said walking off. Kiba looked down on me. I hung my head.

"With how pushy she's become I'm sure she must have made you come to look for us with her," Kiba told me. I lifted up my head.

"It looks like we'll have to move to plan B.," Shino said.

"So what is plan B.?" Kiba asked Shino. Shino paused.

"I have a feeling your not going to like it," Shino said.

"Come on! How bad could it possibly be?!" Kiba asked.

"Well…"

"WHAT?!" Kiba's yell filled Konoha.

**If you haven't figured out what "plan B" is then just wait till chapter 6! With total chaos! MWAHAHAHA! XD **


	6. Last Resort

**I wasn't going to write this today but I changed my mind. This kind of kick starts the story I guess. And, unfortunately, it's back to Kiba P.O.V. XD**

"I can't believe this was one of your "better" ideas Shino!" I yelled.

"Does that mean you're not going to-"

"Do you think I'm crazy?! I've course I'm not!" I yelled, cutting off Shino.

"Well, I thought you wanted to find out what was wrong with Hinata," Shino said.

"I'm really starting to hate you Shino! What other ideas did you come up with?" I asked not wanting to go along with "plan B".

"We've all ready tried all of them," Shino said.

"Why don't we just report this to Hokage-sama?!" I asked.

"We need proof first Kiba," Shino said.

"We could just follow her! With out her knowing! Or just hang out with her more!" I insisted.

"She's obviously not going to want to hang out with us, and since she has byakugon we can't follow her successfully."

"How do you know this would work?!"

"You know, she is a girl. She can't refuse," Shino reasoned.

"All right! All right! Just remember Shino, you owe me big time!" I said pointing a finger at him (not that finger!).

"Okay, you'll ask her tomorrow," Shino said.

"What?! Why don't we wait a while?!" I said trying to postpone it as long as I could.

"Some one might be using a jutsu on her. If that is the case then we need to tell Hokage-sama as soon as possible. If it isn't, if Hinata just changed, than we just have to get used to it. We need to find out as soon as possible," Shino explained.

"So this is just a mission! I don't really mean it! I guess that changes things," I said uneasy.

"Tomorrow you'll find her, ask her, and go on from there," Shino said.

"Wait what are you going to do?!" I asked.

"Don't worry about that," he said jumping off.

"Shino!" I yelled. I groaned. Some teammate he is!

"Come on Akamaru. Looks like we're going to have to plan this out ourselves," I said glumly. I really did hate this.

* * *

"Okay Akamaru, if I forget anything it's your job to help me out," I said. I walked out of the house gloomy. Akamaru followed me. Now we just had to find Hinata.

"Do you smell her anywhere Akamaru?" Akamaru bounded off. I followed him. After a while, we came down the road that exits Konoha. (You know the one with the stone bench and in episode 3, that whole Naruto pretends to be Sasuke to get close to Sakura thing happens.) Hinata was sitting on the bench. She was talking to Shikamaru who was standing up.

"Hey, Kiba," Shikamaru said dully when he noticed me.

"What do you want Kiba?" Hinata said without looking at him. I gulped.

"Uh… can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"You all ready are doofus!" she said.

"Uh… privately?" I corrected myself looking over at Shikamaru. She got up, grabbed my arm, and pulled me away from Shikamaru.

"What?" she asked irritated.

"Well… uh…" I began.

* * *

(We're finally going to Hinata P.O.V.!)

"You're asking me out? Like on a date?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Well… if you want to put it that way… yeah," he said.

"You're embarrassed aren't you?" I asked messing with him.

"What?! No!" he said.

"Well…," I looked over at Shikamaru. An idea struck me, "All right! I don't usually do the whole pity date thing but okay!"

* * *

(Now we are back to Kiba P.O.V.)

"Okay… uh… see you tonight?" I said.

"Yeah, see you," she said. I walked off. Pity date?! She could call it what ever she wanted! It was just a mission! Well, in a way it was a mission. I walked off. What do I do now? I just went over to Shino's. That was the first thing that came to mind. I was kind of hoping she'd refuse. Unfortunately, Shino was right. Or was he? She did say it was a pity date.

**Yep that's plan B:**


End file.
